


Lost Battles

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: These living beings called “older brothers” have no value in life without the existence of their “younger brothers”.They’re the slaves of “younger brothers”; mere appendages who can only live without embarrassment thanks to us “younger brothers”. We just need to sit back, command them to “do this, do that,” and use them as we please.





	1. Tetora's side

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars has been really evil to me recently, giving me events of my faves as rank three times in a row so I had basically no time to write anything. Alas, I finally do now!  
> This came to be after I scouted for limited Hinata on the 1-A box and Tetora pretty much cockblocked me, so it's only fair that I pay him back.  
> The summary text is what Ritsu told Yuta in Setsubun when giving him advice, and it fits this fic in more ways than one. Anyway, enjoy!

Even in early February, the weather is still incredibly cold. Not snowing like the month before, thankfully, but enough that Tetora had to put on almost full winter gear before heading out, still trembling a bit as he walks on the street in the direction of Hinata’s apartment.

 

Tetora had made plans with him earlier that week, when he was told that Hinata didn’t have anything to do on Saturday so maybe he’d like to play some games together. It would be his first time going to Hinata’s house, even if they’d been friends for quite a while, so he eagerly accepted — excited both to spend some time alone with him, but also to finally know what the place he lives in looks like.

 

Tightening the scarf around his neck, Tetora takes his phone from his back pocket to check again for Hinata’s address. When he confirms that the apartment block he’s in front of is the right one, he goes up the stairs to the second floor and knocks on the door. It takes only a few seconds for it to be opened, Hinata showing him a bright smile.

 

“Come in, Tetsu-kun~” Hinata moves to the side, allowing him to enter. Tetora walks in quickly, almost as if running away from the cold outside.

 

“Heya~ Hinata-kun!” He greets back while taking off his shoes, looking around the entrance. It really is nothing more than a common house. The kitchen is an open space to his left, and to his right are the doors to the bedroom — left slightly ajar, the head of an orange cat visible while it sleeps on the bed — and what he imagines is the bathroom. _Weird, isn’t there a room for their dad?_ He thinks, but just throws it to the back of his mind. He knows the twins' relationship with their father is complicated, and it wouldn’t be polite to ask about that.

 

“You’re late, you know. Did something happen?” Hinata asks while patting him in the back, taking his coat from his back and grabbing the scarf to hang them up, managing to get Tetora’s attention back on him while he guides him to the living room. “Ah! Maybe you got approached by a bunch of thugs on the way and had to fight them!? The side alleys around here can be quite dangerous after all!”

 

Tetora laughs at that, used by now with Hinata’s weird jokes and made-up scenarios. “I missed the first bus when I was coming and had to wait a while for the next one. Sorry, Hinata-kun.” He apologises.

 

“Hey there, Tetora-kun!” A voice comes from the middle of the room, making Tetora turn his head to look for the origin of it. He thought it’d be only him and Hinata at the house, but when he looks at the person that just greeted, he realises he was wrong. Yuta is sitting on the floor with his arms on the low living room table, another cat sleeping on his lap, currently looking at him with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh! Yuta-kun, you’re here too? I thought you were going out today.”

 

“Yeah, but my plans got cancelled, so I decided to stay home instead.” Ah, that makes sense. Kind of. Well, it didn’t bother Tetora much in the end. While he’d love to be alone with Hinata — for a reason he was too shy to talk about, and would deny if asked —, he wouldn’t just say no to his brother being there was well. Although Yuta disliked when people told them that, they really were a set.

 

“So you’re gonna be playing with us as well?” Tetora asks, sitting on the opposite side to him.

 

“Yeah, so now you have to be prepared to lose to both of us~” Yuta’s smile turns into a grin, and truly, Tetora can’t deny that. He’s been getting better at video games since he lost to Hinata at the arcade last time, but still wasn’t the best at it, much more suited for physical activities. And if Yuta played as well as Hinata, which he probably did, it wasn’t a groundless threat.

 

“Yuta-kun, you don’t need to shove it in Tetsu-kun’s face.” Hinata chides him as he walks to the TV, but is clearly wearing the same grin as Yuta.

 

“Hey, I’ve been practising a lot alright! It’s not like I’m gonna lose all of them!” He tries to take back some of his dignity. He couldn’t possibly lose all the matches, right?

 

“Mhmm, if you say so.” Yuta’s grin goes away, but his eyes carry the same emotion as he looks at him. As well as — something else, threatening in a different way than just the game one, making Tetora shiver a bit. _Creepy_.

 

“Everything’s ready!” Hinata announces, a distraction that makes Tetora look away from Yuta and to the TV. It surely must’ve been his imagination or something. The game they’re going to play is apparently just a normal fighting one, you choose your character and if you win 2 out of 3 matches, it’s your victory. Three rounds of those to decide the winner. Simple enough. “Do you want to go first, Yuta-kun?”

 

“Okay~” Yuta moves to take the controller from his brother’s hand, the cat on his lap jumping to the floor with an unhappy meow, “sorry, Yuyu.” He apologises before sitting right beside Hinata as he chooses his character. The cat — Yuyu — just goes away after that, down the hallway and probably to the room to join the other one.

 

Tetora’s offered the second controller by Hinata, doing the same and looking at what options he has. He never actually played this game before, so he’s not sure, but he chooses the one that looks cool enough: a guy with a red blindfold and interesting armour. Yuta had already chosen, his character a woman with long black hair and a purple mask around her mouth. They hit play, and the match is on.

 

—

 

Apparently, it _is_ possible for him to lose constantly. Yuta won three consecutive times, always taking the first two matches and getting an immediate victory before the third match even began, and even those were terribly quick.

 

“How!?” Tetora groans, putting his controller on the floor.

 

“Hehe~ guess you gotta practise more, huh, Tetora-kun?” The mocking tone in Yuta’s voice is obvious, jabbing at him.

 

“Alright, Hinata-kun, fight with me now! My confidence as a man can’t live if I don't win at least once!” He takes his challenge somewhere else, already accepting there’s no way he’ll beat Yuta. Yes, he lost to Hinata several times before that already, but maybe his luck is coming, and he just needed time to learn the controls.

 

“I think you’re gonna have to live without it then!” Hinata accepts it, getting the controller from Yuta’s hand and adjusting his position while he picks who he’s going to play with.

 

That elicits a bothered noise from Yuta, who looks very displeased by that. “Aniki, don’t move so much, I’m cold.” He complains. The heater was on, so Tetora finds it weird that he’d say that. But now that he looks closely, Yuta’s outfit seems pretty light for winter, so that’d make sense.

 

What _doesn’t_ make sense is that instead of getting a blanket, or simply snuggling like he did before, Yuta moves to accommodate himself right in the middle of Hinata’s legs, pressing his back against his brother’s chest.

 

“Yuta-kun!? Suddenly showing so much love to your Onii-chan is bad for his heart!” Hinata seems extremely flustered, a blush going up his face so hard even his ears get red, and Tetora feels like he’s looking at something he really shouldn’t be.

 

“But Aniki’s warm like a hot water bottle, so there’s no better place to be than here.” Is his excuse, which seems very shallow to Tetora’s eyes, but apparently is enough for Hinata, who simply nods and looks back at the screen, his face still red.

 

The fight this time is more even, although Tetora still loses two matches and Hinata takes the first victory. However, on the first match of the second round, things seemed way easier, his hits landing more. Tetora gets so into it now that he’s finally winning that his attention is solely on the TV. Before he hits one of his combos, he hears a quiet “ah” coming from somewhere, but is too focused to turn his head. The combo lands, and it’s K.O.

 

“YES! FINALLY!” Tetora throws his arms in the air, ecstatic that he won at last, and turns his head to look at Hinata and celebrate his victory, but gets confused with what he finds. “Eh? Hinata-kun?”

 

Hinata seems like he turned into a beet, face even redder than before and legs trembling, the controller dangling from a single hand. Yuta seems a little closer to him than before, but Tetora couldn’t be sure, his face a blank canvas as if he didn’t even notice brother’s state.

 

“Ah- It-it’s nothing, Tetsu-kun.” The smile directed at him seems forced, but Tetora doesn’t comment on it. “Wowie, you finally won once! Maybe you’re really learning~”

 

“Sure…” He barely pays any attention to the praise, and doesn’t actually believe that ‘it’s nothing’. Though even if he wants to ask, Yuta’s presence doesn’t make him comfortable to do so, right there glued to Hinata.

 

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” Yuta talks for the first time in a while, lifting himself so his back wasn’t against Hinata’s chest anymore, and Tetora _swears_ he hears a quiet ‘ah’ come from somewhere again. “How about we ask for takeout?”

 

“S-sounds good!”

 

“Yeah, to me too.” Tetora agrees, and Yuta gets up to find his phone. As soon as he’s on his feet Hinata quickly closes his legs, hugging them to his chest. Extremely suspicious.

 

“What pizza do you guys want?” Comes Yuta’s voice from the corridor, loud so both of them can hear it.

 

“Pepperoni I think?” He looks at Hinata, waiting for his answer as well.

 

“Pepperoni is okay for me too!” Hinata’s voice is still staggering a bit, his arms not letting go of his calf.

 

The sound of Yuta talking on his phone is barely perceptible, and Tetora focuses back on the game before asking, “let’s finish our rounds then? I still feel like I can beat you!” The excitement in his voice is only half true, but he feels like after playing a bit more it’ll distract him enough to let go of whatever it was that he just saw.

 

“Okay!” Finally letting his legs drop a little, but not completely, Hinata grabs the controller again and hits start for them to go to the next match. When Yuta comes back, he sits by Hinata’s side this time, not bothering to get too close again.

 

Tetora manages to win two more matches, but in the end, Hinata does take the rest of the victories. “Aaah, so close!” He feels disappointed in himself, but this time it felt better, maybe enough for Tetora to not _completely_ lose his pride as a man. One day he would be able to beat the twins at it, but sadly that day is not today.

 

Putting the controller down on the floor in front of him, Tetora turns his head to look at Yuta, who was quiet the entire time they were playing. “You go next, right, Yuta-kun?” He asks, receiving a nod as confirmation. Yuta doesn’t even ask him to pass the controller, instead choosing to stretch over his brother to get it himself. Tetora can’t help but notice this time how his butt gets close to Hinata’s face, and that Hinata blushes all over again. _Eh? That— Can it be—_ Tetora shakes his head quickly to disperse that thought. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was imagining it, maybe Hinata just blushes easily and that’s it. Thinking deeply about it wouldn’t do him any good.

 

When he’s back to paying attention to the real world, Yuta is already sitting on his spot again, both he and Hinata on the character choosing screen. When they play, Tetora notices it’s a much more even match. One easily dodges when the other attacks, and it’s so difficult for them to actually damage each other at all the rounds take way longer than they ever did with him. Minutes pass, maybe half an hour, though he doesn’t notice when his eyes are focused on the TV, too interested in what he’s watching and almost forgetting about everything that went on before.

 

His attention only breaks when the doorbell rings, although none of the twins turn to look in its direction.

 

“Sorry, Tetsu-kun, but could you get that? The money is on the kitchen counter.” Hinata asks, and Tetora complies by getting up on his feet to go where he was told to.

 

“Alright, I’ll be right back!” He says, wanting to go as quickly as possible to not lose much of the fight. He picks up the money on the counter, and as he opens the door to get the pizza and pay the delivery man, he hears an excited ‘ _Yes! I won!’_ coming from the living room from who he imagines was Yuta, but can’t be sure. Their voices are too alike for him to discern sometimes. Giving the man the money and picking the pizza with both his hands, Tetora half sprints back to confirm who it was.

 

And what he sees is _definitely_ even more of a situation he isn’t supposed to than the one before. He must’ve missed it by a single second, but with how close their faces were, the blush spreading to the back of Hinata’s neck and Yuta’s hand grabbing his shirt, Tetora isn’t dumb enough to _not_ figure out what was going on. He stops in his tracks, freezing for a moment, enough that Yuta takes his focus away from Hinata and looks up in his direction, eyes cold and piercing but also smug, in a way almost alike when the fight during Christmas happened and he got mad that Tetora interfered. _Ah, so that’s it, huh._

 

More than the shock from seeing something so surprising, Tetora feels a slight tug in his chest. It hurts, and he knows exactly the reason why now, followed by how he probably can’t do anything about it. He breathes in and out, and when he finally moves, the twins are sitting normally again as if nothing had happened.

 

“I’m back!” Tetora announces, mustering all the calm that he could to not demonstrate on his voice and his expression what he’s feeling and what he just witnessed.

 

“Ah! T-Tetsu-kun! Welcome b-back!” It almost seems like a pattern by now; Yuta does something suggestive, Hinata blushes and stutters, and Tetora gets better and better at pretending nothing happened. “When did you come back?”

 

“Just a second ago. I heard that someone won, who was it?”

 

“Me~,” Yuta says, the smugness still present in his eyes for two reasons rather than one.

 

“So Yuta-kun really is the better one, huh. After all, I couldn’t win even once against him…” Tetora is getting better at acting like the shivers he gets didn’t happen as well — that they didn’t bother him.

 

“Hey! I’m just as good, ok? I just got distracted!” Hinata protests, pouting as he looks between both of them. “Yuta-kun, you should defend your Onii-chan’s honour!”

 

Tetora knows that. He knows that Hinata getting distracted is true, and the reason for that, even if he wishes he didn’t.

 

“Yeah yeah, let’s eat now so I can beat your ass again later, Aniki.” Yuta knows it too, and just like Tetora, is just pretending he doesn’t.

 

—

 

They all sit down around the table to have dinner, the other cat — Hina, which he recognises both by the pink collar and because Yuta calls her that —, and Hinata chokes on his pizza twice during it. After the second time, Tetora hears him whisper ‘ _Yuta-kun, stop it!_ ’, though he suspects he shouldn’t have, as it just serves to solidify even more all of his suppositions. When they finish and go back to the game, nothing else suspicious happens. Hinata actually wins twice after that, taking two victories over Yuta’s one and proving that he can indeed be just as good or better than Yuta at it. As Tetora gets distracted by the new game they open, and the one after that, it’s actually quite fun and enjoyable, the bad parts of the night thrown so far back on his mind his heart doesn’t hurt anymore and his head isn’t messed with confusion.

 

However, when 11 PM hits and Tetora actually receives a message from his mom asking when he plans to go back home, he knows he should be leaving already; he already intruded enough, and the hours of playing were satisfying for a whole weekend worth of it. “Ah, I have to go now guys,” he announces while texting back to his mom that he’s already going.

 

“Oh wow, it’s pretty late already. Sorry for keeping you here so long, Tetsu-kun.” Hinata says, looking at his phone to check the time.

 

“It’s ok, today was fun, so thanks for inviting me!” He gets up and puts his phone in his back pocket, checking to see if he didn’t leave anything else laying around and upon confirming it, heading to the entrance. “Bye, Yuta-kun!” He waves, turning to Hinata to do the same, but instead, he gets up to join him.

 

“Oh, I’ll see you out!” Hinata leads the way while Yuta stays seated where he is, waving and saying his goodbye as well.

 

At the front door, Tetora gets his coat and scarf from where they were and puts them on, prepared to fight the cold even harder now that there was no sun to warm him even a bit. Hinata opens the door for him after he puts on his shoes, and smiles warmly as he gets out.

 

“I’ll see you at school on Monday then! Don’t get attacked by thugs this time, okay?” It was nice seeing that he was back to being his joking self, after the mess he was during the afternoon. Even if he’d never admit, it made Tetora’s heartbeat just a bit faster.

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be a man if I let myself get roughed up by some guys on the street!” Tetora jokes back, making a pose as if to show off his muscles, even if there was no way to see them under so many layers of clothes.

 

Before he gets the chance to close the door by himself after they finish saying their goodbyes, Yuta shows up on the hallway. Did he get up to wish him goodbye again? Had he forgotten something on the living room, perhaps?

 

“Aniki.” Yuta calls, not bothering to even bothering to look in Tetora’s direction.

 

“Eh? Yuta-kun?”

 

Seeing as the conversation wasn’t with him, Tetora turns to leave, barely even turning halfway before he sees the biggest sign he could ever get from those too. Yuta had grabbed Hinata’s face, bringing it close to him and planting a kiss on his lips Tetora couldn’t excuse as something familiar. But the worst part? The worst part is that Yuta didn’t do it looking at his brother. From the moment he grabbed Hinata’s face, he looked straight into Tetora’s eyes, as if the show was made for him to watch; a challenge, a warning that Tetora’s heart _shouldn’t_ be beating faster, that he wasn’t supposed to feel even an inch of what he did for Hinata. It was cold, merciless, and full of possessiveness.

 

Closing the door faster, and pretty much sprinting down the stairs, Tetora knows that was a sight that wouldn’t leave his mind as quickly as the other ones did, and Yuta’s cold eyes would probably pop on his dreams for days to come, reminding him that as much as Tetora had hoped, and wished for, there was no way he could win Hinata’s heart for himself.


	2. Hinata's side

When Yuta told him early in the week that he was going out with his classmates on Saturday and he’d probably only go back home really late, Hinata took upon himself to ask Tetora to spend the day with him. Play some games, eat something, so he wouldn’t just be alone waiting for his brother at home; or worse, having to do _homework_ to pass the time. Homework was meant to be done on Sunday night when he had no other choice, not on a Saturday afternoon.

 

Tetora accepted eagerly, and Hinata understood his excitement to an extent. They never actually visited each other’s house before, even though they’ve been close for several months already. Maybe he’d also visit Tetora’s house after that, and they’d become even closer friends!

 

What wasn’t on his plans, however, is that Yuta would come to him on Saturday morning and say that his plans were cancelled so he’d be staying home. Unexpected, since it was something big that the entire class was planning, but maybe someone couldn’t go so they decided to get everyone together on another day? Hinata didn’t ask, not really thinking about it much. That just meant more time to spend with Yuta, and that’s never bad. Maybe he and Tetora could become friends in that time too, considering they never talk too much except when 2wink works with Ryuseitai, or the odd greetings at school when one of them is looking for Hinata.

 

He actually forgot to tell Tetora that Yuta would be joining them until he noticed that the time for him to arrive was close. _Well, that’s ok, I’m sure Tetsu-kun won’t mind_. And with that thought, he waits, sitting with Yuta on the table alternating between playing games on his phone and petting Yuyu from time to time, who sits happily on Yuta’s lap, purring loudly.

 

It’s actually a long while after the time Tetora was supposed to come when the doorbell rings, and Hinata leaves Yuta to go open the door for him.

 

“Come in, Tetsu-kun~” He greets, moving to the side to allow Tetora to get in quickly so he can shut the door back. Just opening it for that small moment made a strong gulf of cold wind enter, and he didn’t want any more of that.

 

“Heya~ Hinata-kun!” Tetora answers, moving to take off his shoes.

 

Hinata takes off his own slippers, standing on the wooden floor only with his socks. “You’re late, you know. Did something happen?” He asks, moving to take Tetora’s scarf and coat off of him so he can hang them up since he didn’t need it anymore inside the warm apartment. “Ah! Maybe you got approached by a bunch of thugs on the way and had to fight them!? The side alleys around here can be quite dangerous after all!”

 

The laugh means that his joke was successful, a win for him. “I lost the first bus when I was coming and had to wait a while for the first one. Sorry, Hinata-kun.” Tetora apologises, looking sheepishly at him.

 

While Hinata opens the cabinet to put the clothes there, Tetora moves to the living room, and he hears him and Yuta talking to each other. Everything seemed alright, gladly. When he joins them, it’s right at the moment his brother is making fun of Tetora by saying he’ll lose to both of them.

 

“Yuta-kun, you don’t need to shove it in Tetsu-kun’s face.” Hinata chides him jokingly, wearing a smile on his face. He’s not wrong, after all.

 

“Hey, I’ve been practising a lot alright! It’s not like I’m gonna lose all of them!” Tetora trying to protect his pride is cute, and does nothing to diminish Hinata’s grin. Though he can’t really see them from this angle, as he turns on the game and waits for the screen to load.

 

“Everything’s ready!” Hinata announces after choosing the game mode and entering the character rooster screen. “Do you want to go first, Yuta-kun?” He asks, turning to look at his brother and offering the controller to him.

 

“Okay~” Moving to Hinata’s side in front of the TV to make it easier to play makes Yuyu jump off of Yuta’s lap, very unhappy with the change of position. Yuta apologises, but she simply ignores him and goes to their bedroom to join Hina.

 

The position Yuta chooses to sit right by his side with their knees touching, closer than he usually does, but in no way is Hinata going to complain. They’ve been closer since things got patched up in the Setsubun festival, even when separated. So sitting like this, seeing how comfortable and outwardly truthful Yuta has been with him now is very gratifying. He doesn’t comment on it, lest Yuta turn on his shy mode and get away from him, and turns his head to the TV to watch what will probably be a 100% Tetsu Massacre.

 

—

 

Turns out, Tetora was indeed wrong when saying he wasn’t going to lose all of them. He did, and rather quickly too. It was incredibly fun to watch, and Hinata snickered quietly every time the victory screen appeared for Yuta.

 

“How!?” Tetora groans, putting the controller down incredibly carefully for someone who seems so indignant.

 

“Hehe~ guess you gotta practise more, huh, Tetora-kun?” Even when making fun of others, Yuta’s still incredibly cute. Hinata really wishes he could comment on that without getting a slap on his shoulder, but seeing as that was not the case, he just smiled to himself instead.

 

“Alright, Hinata-kun, fight with me now! My confidence as a man can’t live if I don't win at least once!” With Tetora’s attention now turned to him, Hinata takes his eyes off of his brother to accept the challenge just proposed to him.

 

“I think you’re gonna have to live without it then!” He jokes, moving to a different position when he gets the controller in his hands.

 

The movement apparently bothers Yuta, who makes an unhappy noise almost like a cute animal. “Aniki, don’t move so much, I’m cold.” He complains. Hinata doesn’t feel cold, but he knows Yuta is used to feeling colder than him.

 

When Yuta moves closer, Hinata fully expects him to just be by his side again, maybe now shoulder to shoulder. Instead, Yuta delicately opens Hinata’s leg so he can sit between them, comfortably laying with his back against Hinata’s chest.

 

“Yuta-kun!? Suddenly showing so much love to your Onii-chan is bad for his heart!” Not that Hinata didn’t love when Yuta does this kind of thing, but Yuta’s ass was dangerously close to his crotch, and any movement would probably rub them against each other. At that, and the fact that they have company so it’d be incredibly improper to do anything, Hinata can’t help but blush furiously.

 

“But Aniki’s warm like a hot water bottle, so there’s no better place to be than here.” That’s something he heard before, so he knows Yuta’s being truthful with that, even if it doesn’t really change the issue at hand. But Hinata isn’t heartless enough to ask Yuta to move, especially if it means he has to either tell the reason for that or formulate one on the spot; and he’s always been terrible at lying to his cute Yuta’s face.

 

Nodding is all he does, praying that Yuta keeps still as he presses start to begin the fight with Tetora. As expected, he’s not really good at it when he gets constantly distracted by Yuta’s movements. He must be incredibly bored with what he’s watching, because he keeps changing position, either moving his back so it’s higher against his chest, or adjusting his legs. With each and every one of them, his ass ever so lightly brushes against Hinata’s crotch.

 

It gets worse after he takes his first victory, when Yuta actually seems purposeful in his actions. Forget the brushing, Yuta’s new position makes it so his ass actually grinds right against Hinata’s dick. Hinata can barely pay attention to the game anymore, because it happens again, and keeping his voice in takes all he has instead. When he can’t hold it in anymore, a quiet moan leaves his mouth at the same time that Tetora hits him with a combo and wins the match.

 

Yuta actually stops moving after that, and when Tetora turns to them to celebrate, he’s acting as if nothing happened. “Eh? Hinata-kun?” The confusion in Tetora’s voice is obvious, and Hinata knows that the reason for that is how red and unfocused he is, still trying to compose himself.

 

“Ah- It-it’s nothing, Tetsu-kun.” He manages to let out, forcing a smile. “Wowie, you finally won once! Maybe you’re really learning~” Yes, that’s good enough. Back to his cheerful self, ignoring that his dick is about half hard by now.

 

“Sure…” Tetora doesn’t seem to believe him much, but as long as he doesn’t question further, it’s good enough.

 

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” It’s Yuta’s turn to speak, voice entirely innocent as he gets on his feet, making Hinata move to get his legs up and hide his boner as fast as possible. “How about we ask for takeout?”

 

“S-sounds good!” He stutters, looking to his side, wondering if Tetora was able to notice anything. He did have a suspicious look on his face as if inspecting him, but said nothing more than an agreement.

 

The entire time from Yuta walking out to them deciding what type of pizza they get, Hinata focuses hard on keeping his boner down. The sooner he can function again, the sooner he can act natural as well.

 

“Let’s finish our rounds then? I still feel like I can beat you!” Tetora’s suggestion makes Hinata finally turn back to him, almost fully successful in his efforts.

 

“Okay!” He agrees, confident enough to relax his legs knowing there was nothing to see there now. When Yuta comes back, he fears he’ll take the same spot as before and Hinata will have to work _really_ hard so it doesn’t happen again this time, but instead he just sits by his side. He lets out a breath at that, one less worry on his mind.

 

Now that he could play without any distractions, winning was easier than before. Sure, he ended up losing another two matches, but still took the overall victory. Tetora seemed extremely disappointed at that, maybe hoping that the blunter from the beginning gave him any chances.

 

Downcast, Tetora puts the controller on the floor to look in Yuta’s direction. “You go next, right, Yuta-kun?” He asks, receiving a nod back. Not even waiting for Tetora to do the effort of passing the controller, Yuta drapes himself over Hinata to grab it from the floor. That kind of suggestive action was too much for someone that just managed to contain his dick moments ago, and Yuta basically showing off his ass to him like that wasn’t helping _at all_. All it did was make a tiny explosion go on inside Hinata’s brain, the blush from before coming back at full power.

 

Yuta makes nothing of it, and when he sits down again he doesn’t even look in Hinata’s direction to see the poor state he left his brother in, just choosing his character as if nothing had happened. One thing he does, though, is not commenting on how long it takes for Hinata to choose his, patiently waiting for him to compose himself so he didn’t lose miserably to Yuta simply because he’s too horny to play.

 

Playing with Yuta has a completely different feel than with Tetora. They know too much about each other, what moves they’re going to choose, all of their tactics. So in sync, it’s actually hard for either of them to land a hit and the rounds take way longer than before. It’s on the last match of the first round that the doorbell rings, but he can’t take his eyes off the TV if he wants to have any chance of beating Yuta, especially since they’ve been tied until now.

 

“Sorry, Tetsu-kun, but could you get that? The money is on the kitchen counter.” Hinata requests, doing his best to keep focused.

 

“Alright, I’ll be right back!” Tetora answers, and he sees him getting up on the corner of his eye.

 

Sadly, just the distraction of talking to someone else was enough to give Yuta leeway into winning, and he does it beautifully with a final combo. “Yes! I won!” He screams victoriously, throwing his arms in the air. Hinata is halfway into a pout when he’s pulled by the collar of his shirt by Yuta, who meets him with a kiss. Too surprised to have any reaction — other than melting a little bit, but how could he not? —, Hinata lets himself be kissed for a while before Yuta finally breaks it. His eyes look down while his brain tries to process what just happened _Yuta-kun? Just kissing me like that? He must’ve really enjoyed winning huh. This is so bad for my heart though. It’s beating so fast. I bet I’m blushing as well. Ah but Yuta-kun’s lips are so soft, I wanna do it again… Wait! Tetsu-kun can come in any second now! Control yourself, Hinata!_

 

When the whirlwind in his brain finally settles, Yuta is yet again acting completely innocent while looking at the screen. Is this a game? Is Yuta playing with him to see how much Hinata can take before he finally dies?

 

“I’m back!” Tetora announces when he enters the living room, the pizza box in his hands.

 

“Ah! T-Tetsu-kun! Welcome b-back!” Yuta might really accomplish his goal any time now, with how Hinata almost had a heart attack. Oh no, what if Tetora saw something— “When did you come back?”

 

“Just a second ago. I heard that someone won, who was it?” A breath he didn’t know he’d been holding escapes all at once, thanking the entire universe that he didn’t see anything. Although Hinata is very open about how much he likes Yuta, and actually means it when he talks about kissing and marrying him, he knows how that’s taken as a joke by most, and would like to keep it like that for as many people as possible, Tetora being one of them.

 

“Me~,” Yuta is the one who answers, Hinata not looking at either of them as he tries to get his blush to go away.

 

“So Yuta-kun really is the better one, huh. After all, I couldn’t win even once against him…”

 

“Hey! I’m just as good, ok? I just got distracted!” That gets his attention, basically making Hinata forget the troubling thoughts he just had.  “Yuta-kun, you should defend your Onii-chan’s honour!”

 

“Yeah yeah, let’s eat now so I can beat your ass again later, Aniki.” Yuta dismisses him completely, going to the kitchen without even looking in his direction.

 

—

 

Dinner is quiet, at be beginning. Everything’s ok when they’re picking their slices, up until Hina comes to take a sniff and see if there’s anything for her, but Yuta tells her off so she just walks away offended. The real problem starts when Hinata takes a bite from his slice and he feels something rubbing his thigh, which he concludes is a hand when it reaches his crotch and grabs it, making Hinata choke on the pizza. That couldn’t possibly have been Tetora, which means Yuta, who’s presently chatting away as if he’s unaware of what’s happening, just _grabbed his dick_. Hinata’s perplexed at that, but does his best to continue eating when Yuta’s hand stop and just rest there, not having any other option if he wants to give the impression to Tetora that nothing’s going on.

 

Until it happens again, and this time the choking is so hard Hinata doesn’t know how he doesn’t just spit the piece of pizza right out. “Yuta-kun, stop it!” He whispers at his brother as he swats his hand away, hopefully subtle enough that Tetora doesn’t notice. Yuta actually listens to him this time, and the situation doesn’t repeat itself.

 

For the rest of the night after eating, they do nothing more than play games, first the fighting one they did before, and then two more where even Tetora manages to be good at. It’s fun, light-hearted, and extremely pleasant now that Yuta stopped making his dick hard every 15 minutes. Time passes so quickly they barely notice it, until Tetora’s phone makes a notification sound and he announces he has to go back home.

 

Hinata picks his own phone to check the time, seeing the big 11 PM on the locked screen. “Oh wow, it’s pretty late already. Sorry for keeping you here so long, Tetsu-kun.”

 

“It’s ok, today was fun, so thanks for inviting me!” Tetora is energetic even in his goodbye, already on his feet and almost prepared to leave as he looks around a bit, probably checking to see if he hadn’t left anything. He says his goodbyes to Yuta, but Hinata gets up as well before he can do the same to him.

 

“Oh, I’ll see you out!” He leads the way for them, going to the hall and already opening the closet to pick out the coat and scarf. He hands them to Tetora, who’s already right behind him, and unlocks the door as he puts on his shoes.

 

“I’ll see you at school on Monday then! Don’t get attacked by thugs this time, okay?” Hinata smiles at Tetora as he jokes, but it’s also his way of telling Tetora to take care.

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be a man if I let myself get roughed up by some guys on the street!” Tetora strikes a funny pose that makes Hinata laugh, an obvious attempt to look manly.

 

“Aniki.”

 

Yuta calls for him the moment his laugh dies out, now by his side when he didn’t even notice him coming. “Eh? Yuta-kun?” He sees Tetora walking out as he turns, and focuses on his brother then.

 

Well, not as much focusing as getting pulled by Yuta when he grabs his face, giving him another kiss just like before. The only difference this time is that instead of a peck, Yuta goes for a full package, open-mouthed and making Hinata’s brain fry. He hears the door closing on the background, but can’t really think much about anything else other than how good Yuta is at kissing, how warm his mouth feels, and how soft he is when Hinata grabs him back.

 

It takes them a good while to separate, and another few seconds for Hinata’s mind engines to go back to work fully. Only then does he realise that _Oh fuck, Tetsu-kun totally must’ve seen that_.

 

The worry in his face must’ve been quite obvious, because Yuta grabs it to make Hinata look back at him again. “It’s okay, I checked before I did it.”

 

“Are you sure though? Maybe it was too soon, maybe Yuta-kun didn’t notice well-”

 

“Aniki, do you really want to discuss that _right now_?”

 

“Uhm,” that was a good point, seeing as they did just share a heated kiss, and now that Hinata looks down, his dick is extremely interested in what they were doing much more than it is at whatever else Hinata was thinking, “ok, good point.”

 

“Let’s move then.”

 

And as Yuta leads him to the bedroom and gets on top of him as soon as he’s seated, Tetora or anyone else is the farthest thing from his mind.


	3. Yuta's side: The aftermath

The entire day had been extremely fun. He can’t even fathom the thought that by going out with his class instead, he might’ve missed all of this. Although he feels a bit sorry for having cancelled their plans and missing an afternoon going out with friends, it obviously was for the greater good and entertainment.

 

Yuta wouldn’t call himself the jealous type; sure, he can be quite possessive, and snap at people who are close to the one he likes sometimes, maybe just go off completely at situations that ‘aren’t what he thinks’ — even though he’s also good at pretending that he doesn’t care sometimes —, but of course that’s just the usual. Nothing extreme or anything. So deciding to stay home on the day he knew Hinata called Tetora to visit was nothing much as well, Yuta just had to let his territory well defined.

 

As he drops Hinata on the bed, climbing on his lap and bending to kiss him again, he thinks he did that quite well. The final touch on the entrance was definitely a masterpiece, now making him sure that Tetora _knows_ his limits, — not that it would stop Yuta to try and show off another time as well, just to be sure, but it was a great start.

 

It’s a gratifying feeling, a sense of safety Yuta hadn’t had in a good while, his passion amplified by it. Hinata feels good, tastes good, and he can’t wait for them to go past kissing already. He’s sure the dick rubbing the back of his thigh feels the same.

 

Before following to the next step, Yuta checks behind him to see if any of their cats are in the room. He catches sight of Hina’s tail going past the door, and Yuyu not being there must mean they both were doing their own thing. Good, a green light, a great moment for him to quickly take off his shirt before pushing both Hinata’s pants and underwear down at the same time.

 

“Yuta-kun!?” Hinata’s dick stands almost at full attention, as easy as always. Not that it was anything to complain about, way more convenient than troublesome. Yuta doesn’t answer or says anything as he grabs it with one hand and pushes his hair out of his face with the other one, licking the head before slowly engulfing the entire thing, only stopping when it hits the back of his throat. He can’t help how he chokes a bit, he’s still not _completely_ perfect at it, even if he’s had a lot of training.

 

But that’s more than perfect for his brother, whose hips twitch while he controls himself not to move, obviously holding in a moan from the muffled sounds Yuta hears. Although it would be great if he could indeed let Hinata do whatever he wants and freely fuck his mouth, he knows it’s a risk with something they haven’t tried enough yet, and tonight isn’t a night he wants to _train_ something. It’s been a long waiting already, and he just wants to get fucked senseless instead of trying to learn how to not choke on a dick.

 

Instead, Yuta positions both his hands on Hinata’s hips to prevent it from bucking up should he lose his control, and goes back to his work. It’s really not that hard to get Hinata melting with anything he does, what’s with him getting hard from kissing, and a blowjob is even easier. When he starts moving his head, sucking Hinata up and down as his tongue licks the underside of his cock, it takes nothing but a couple of minutes for his brother to be moaning openly, hand now nestled in Yuta’s hair. Yuta looks up to appreciate the look on Hinata’s face, completely drowned in pleasure. Hinata must’ve sensed his stare, because at the same moment he looks down to meet his eyes, eliciting a louder moan at that.

 

Smiling with his eyes back at him, Yuta moans with the dick still inside his mouth, the vibrations finally enough to tip Hinata over the edge, cumming hard down his brother’s throat. Yuta does his best to swallow it all, but some drops inevitably escape, dripping down his chin. He releases Hinata’s dick with a loud pop as soon as he’s finished, prepared to crawl in the direction of their side-table to get the bottle of lube when he’s pulled up unexpectedly by his arm.

 

The kiss Yuta receives as soon as he meets Hinata’s mouth is messy and open-mouthed. His mouth must taste incredibly bitter because of the cum he just swallowed, but Hinata kisses him as if he’s tasting the sweetest cake in the world, only breaking it off to lick the corners of Yuta’s mouth. If Yuta’s dick wasn’t completely hard until now, that certainly does the job.

 

It’s Yuta’s turn to let out a yelp when he suddenly feels a cold finger against his entrance. “A-Aniki?” Hinata must’ve grabbed the lube without him noticing — easy, with that perfect distraction —, and Yuta bites his lips as the first finger enters him, dropping his head on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Yuta-kun is too good to his Onii-chan,” Hinata says as he prepares him, voice still a bit breathless, using his other hand to massage Yuta’s hips, “so let me pay back, alright?”

 

The only agreement he receives is a quiet ‘mhmm’ with a movement of Yuta’s head. He can’t help the moan that escapes him when a second finger joins the first one without any warning, biting Hinata’s neck both in retaliation and as a more effective way to hold in his noises. It gets increasingly difficult the longer it goes on, dick dripping against Hinata’s belly, and when a third finger is already inside, Hinata’s left hand now away from his hips to instead pinch his nipples, Yuta finally lets go to be able to speak.

 

“I’m— pretty sure it’s ok now, A-Aniki-” his voice won’t stop shaking, Hinata’s fingers still moving inside of him, “ _please_ just put it in already.” He begs, knowing there’s no request from him his brother wouldn’t accept.

 

“Okay~” Hinata sounds cheerful, probably proud of a job well done, and stops only to grab a condom and apply some more lube on himself, leaving Yuta empty and needy, rubbing his cock on Hinata’s belly to get some sort of pleasure back while he waits. For someone who orchestrated this whole plan, Yuta can’t help but think it’s funny how it backfired completely, with him now being a mess instead. Although it’s not a disappointing development at all, so he still considers it a victory.

 

When all the preparations are complete, the feeling of Hinata’s dick entering him after waiting for so long is heavenly, but the pace is so slow it’s almost torture. Yuta takes control for the first time in a while, just enough to go down all at once, finally making that cock hit deep where he wants, throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

“ _Y-Yuta-kun!_ ” He can feel Hinata shaking against him, surprised by his movement. “Please d-don’t do that again. I almost came just now.”

 

Yuta moves forward to hug his brother’s neck, moving his head to whisper in Hinata’s ear, “then do. We can just go at it again after that.”

 

Those words seem to be the turning point for Hinata to stop being gentle, his cheeks red and eyes hazy as he drops Yuta down on the bed. He alings his cock with Yuta’s hole once again since it had slipped out, his rhythm now much quicker. It’s _exactly_ what Yuta has been wanting for a while now, for Hinata to be fast enough to fuck his brains out.

 

Hinata’s dick in this new position, with Yuta’s hips being held up in the air, just keeps hitting the perfect spot. He knows that not only because it’s ingrained in his memory by now, but also from the moans Yuta isn’t even trying to hold back by now. Yuta himself can barely think, using the last of his rationality only to pull Hinata down to a kiss, hands entangling in his hair so he won’t get away, making Hinata swallow all of his moans.

 

At that pace, it takes only a few more minutes for Yuta to give in, already on the edge for quite a while, and actually being the first one to cum as soon as Hinata’s hand start pumping his dick as he relentlessly continues to pound into him, milking him thoroughly. When his orgasm finally ends, he feels Hinata sliding out of him, but gathers the last of his strength to stop him by holding one of his thighs, “don’t you dare pull out, Aniki.” He says, but with a voice too breathless to sound like an actual command.

 

“Eh?” Hinata looks at him, actually shocked. “Yuta-kun, are you sure? You must be sensitive now, I don’t want you to feel any p-”

 

“Absolutely.” Yuta closes his legs around Hinata’s hips for good measure, now a bit more composed, forcing him to slide down to the hilt again, eliciting both a groan from Hinata and a hiss from him. It actually _does_ hurt a bit, but there’s no way he’ll let Hinata cum anywhere but inside of him. Well— on the first two rounds, at least.

 

He kicks Hinata once with the back of his foot to signal he can go on, and the pace now goes back to being slow, Hinata careful not to give him much discomfort, which isn’t unwelcome at the moment. It gets better when he starts trailing kisses down Yuta’s neck and collarbone until he reaches his chest. The sensation of Hinata’s tongue working on one of his nipples while his hand focuses on the other one is blissful, a great way to get back into the mood and a good enough distraction so he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with the few forceful thrusts Hinata does from time to time, even letting out some quiet moans when Hinata lets go just for long enough to praise him every few seconds, telling him how good he feels, how warm Yuta is, how he loves him so much.

 

It takes only a few more movements — he sure isn’t counting — for Hinata to finally orgasm, shoving in one last time with a groan until he’s completely inside of Yuta, shuddering as he cums.  Yuta pulls Hinata’s head up from his chest to swallow the last of his moans, and Hinata drops almost completely as soon as his done, entirely out of breath but holding himself up just enough so he doesn’t crush his brother.

 

“I love you too,” Yuta answers, at last, feeling a smile against his neck as he drops his legs back down on the bed so Hinata can pull out this time.

 

It takes a while, but Hinata finally lifts himself up to take off his condom and tie a knot before throwing it in the trash bin right next to the bed. When he turns back around and finally looks at Yuta from a different perspective, Yuta can’t help but notice how his dick twitches, an incredibly quick recovery.

 

Laying down on the mattress with his legs open, hair splayed out, skin glowing with sweat and his dick already back to half hardness, Yuta knows it’s a sight that would make his brother salivate — which Hinata does, if his gulp is anything to go by. Sadly, he has to break the view when he lifts himself up, only to then push Hinata down and climb on top of him, one leg on each side of his hip. He’s still horny, and there’s no way they’re going to stop now.

 

“Eh? Yuta-kun, I’m not sure I can get hard again that quickly…” Hinata says, grabbing Yuta’s thighs as if to move him away. _No way_.

 

“Mm?” Yuta pays no mind to that, dropping his head to kiss along his neck. “I’m sure you can do your best though,” he licks up Hinata’s neck until he reaches his ear, his next words only a whisper, “ _Onii-chan_.” Yuta punctuates that by grinding his ass against Hinata’s dick, feeling the vibration of Hinata’s moan instead of hearing it, extremely effective as he feels the member harden slightly. That surely must be some kind of record.

 

“That’s playing dirty, Yuta-kun.” Hinata complains, hands now tightly gripping the back of Yuta’s thighs.

 

“But it worked, and that’s all that matters, right?” Yuta sounds smug, now sitting up again so he can grind harder, Hinata’s response this time only a whimper. “So we better do it until I can’t speak anymore, or I won’t call you that again.” He says as he grabs the bottle of lube that was thrown to the corner, a genuine threat.

 

“A-alright.” Hinata can only shake his head in affirmation at that, always complying with every one of Yuta’s wishes.

 

And as Yuta lubes Hinata’s cock, not even caring about the lack of a condom this time, he hopes Hinata does his job right, so he can absolutely still be awake when the sun rises in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about any of Yuta's actions here, or where he's gotten all the training to be like this: please remember that the summary was Ritsu's line, and how I really like him having influence on Yuta — as well as many other things. I don't think I'll write a Ritsu/Yuta anytime soon, but it is very much on my mind all the time.  
> Thank you to my two friends who beta'd this for me, you're truly my salvation.  
> And thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
